Chip's Big Idea
by Faikara
Summary: Belle is sick and the master is too stressed because they cant afford the medicine. What can a little cup like Chip do?


**Chapter 1-Belle's sick**

"I love you, Mama," I get out to my mother. My name is Chip, of the Beast's Castle. I know what you're thinking. _What kind of name is Chip? _Well, you just watch and see why. Anyways, there's something different about me than any other kid my age. I'm not too tall, too short, or too fat. I'm not even the fastest, the strongest, or the weakest. I'm a cup. You heard me. A real cup. It's just a coincidence that my name is Chip because I have a chip off of me from where the master was nervous and dropped me. Mama took care of me. My mother's name is Mrs. Potts. I know what you're thinking. _Where do these people get their names?_ Just don't ask. So, to our story.

One day, I was out walking when the Master was acting aggravated (Is that the right word? Mama taught it to me.).And asked Mama what was on his mind. "He's worried about Belle. She's not feeling too well this beautiful day dear. Though I don't think it will be beautiful much longer." I looked up. Mama was right. I saw a dark cloud coming in.

"Let's go inside, Mama. I want to see Belle." Mom quickly agreed and took me inside. The second we got inside I jumped off my cart and on to Belle. "Do you want some hot tea, Belle? Mama just made some fresh. And I can show you a cool trick!" I giggled. Belle knew when I was doing my impersonation of Mama.

Belle Coughed. "Why thank you, Chip. Tell you what. After you show me your trick and I finish my tea, go fetch your favorite book and I'll read it to you." I nodded quickly to Belle's sweet voice of honey. But today, it was more of the honeycombs that the bees use to hold the honey (I got that right, right?). I decided to get over it.

I showed Belle my trick. I help my breath and the bubbles showed up in the tea. "That's amazing Chip! Story time!"

I couldn't help yelling "YAY!" when she said to do so. I rushed up to grab my favorite book, Jack and the Beanstalk. I brought it back down and gave it to Belle. She began reading, and I got to where the beans grew, and grew, and grew. I got a sudden idea and left. "Sorry Belle!" All I got was a cough in response.

I gathered everyone in the castle and we all talked about getting Belle medicine. I found out we couldn't afford to buy anything, and that's when I threw in my idea. After everyone agreed, we needed to put it into action. That would happen the next day.

**Chapter2-asking Master**

I went up to the Master's bedroom with Mama and knocked lightly. "Master?"

A soft "Come in" replied to me. "Welcome Mrs. Potts, Chip. Any response on Belle?"

"She's getting better. would you like some tea?" Mother asked kindly.

"No thanks. Do we have any money?"

"no. we can't buy anything." Master just stared at the ground. "Master, maybe Chip can cheer you up. Off you go, Chip."

"Master, I have an idea! It can get us money!" I piped up. His eyes closed.

"I don't care what it is, just do it. Save Belle from this horrid disease!" He yelled. I did a salute to make him smile. It worked. I ran down stairs where Mama was and told everyone he said go ahead and do it. Everyone was thrilled. I was so happy. I got the best dirty workers in the castle and told them what to do. Everyone was jumping up and down, except for Cogsworth.

"Are you sure master approved of this? He is usually more hesitant." You could tell Mama was annoyed with his questioning.

"The Master is in love, dear. He'll do anything to save her. Okay?" Cogsworth just did his alright-fine face. "Better. Now, let's put this plan into action! Everyone, find everything you can that might help. Chip, I'm so proud. "

I'm not going to lie. I was pleased by her response. "Thanks Mama. I love you." She chuckled her Granny laugh.

"I will always love you my dear. Human and cup." I laughed at her inside joke. "Now rest up. You've got a big day tomorrow!" She cheerily said. I hopped up on the tray that took me to my cupboard, and I had it stop in front of Belle's room.

"Stop here," I whispered. I hopped down and to the door. I snuck in and went to her dresser. "Is she asleep?" I asked the Madame.

"Not quite yet." She replied. After I replied with a short thanks, I jumped over to Belle. I used my handle to tickle her to know I was here. "Belle, Chip is here to see you." Belle flipped over and nearly threwme off the bed.

"Why hello, silly. What are you doing here?" She asked, then coughed.

"I wanted to say good night to you Belle. So, good night." She giggled.

"Good night, Chip." After that I was off to bed, waiting for the big day ahead.

**Chapter 3-putting it into action**

_At this point, I'm sure your saying, 'what the heck is this big Dang idea?' Well, you'll find out in this chapter. And don't worry. My story is nearly complete. Just be patient and enjoy the rest._

"Up, up, up! Everyone ready! Let's go to the garden!" Mama woke us up. I was smiling in my sleep, I just know it, waiting for today to come around. I beat my brothers and sisters to the garden with ease.

"Dig in everyone!" You heard me. We started digging in the ground to get the carrots, tomatoes, cucumbers, and potatoes. If they didn't want to get dirty, they had to find something valuable they had as a human to sell.

"We'll sell carrots for 50cents a piece, tomatoes for 50cents, cucumbers for a dollar and a potato sack for five dollars. Sound good?" asked Cogsworth and Lumiere. I shook my head yes and kept working for a couple of hours. I was getting hungry, and Maurice (Belle's father) was coming to pick it up soon.

"Food break! If you're not hungry, bag what's been dug up." I went to get a sandwich and Maurice came in.

"Before I leave with the merchandise, can I get a bite to eat?" he asked. I quickly made him and sandwich and sat down and talked with him. "So, chip, what's wrong with Belle?"

"I think she's deathly sick. You know what medicine to get, right?" She shook his head yes. "Good. I hope this works." I started to frown.

"Me too, kid. Me too." Finally, it was time for Maurice to leave and sell the food and valuables. If he sold everything, we'd have $240, minimum. That was barely enough. And if we got more, we could buy Belle the dress she's been wanting. For the rest of the day, it was sitting and waiting. When Maurice pulled in, he looked extremely happy. "Chip! She's saved! She's saved!" He yelled. We all ran down to meet him. "Look at this, I got her three dresses, the medicine, and I still have $382 and half of the valuables!" Everyone cheered with excitement. "What you can do is save this money for the next time you need it. That way, you don't to go through so much trouble." I shook my head up and down enthusiastically.

Everyone was happy, especially me. The plan had worked!

_Wasn't that a good story? I love happy endings, don't you? Well, I've got to go. Happy days!_


End file.
